Jioh
Jioh is a Pandaren Male Warrior, born on the Christmas Eve of 1985. The Pandarens were happy to have new children to celebrate Christmas with on the Wandering Isle. Jioh had a twin brother, Gioh, who was born about the same time. Birth On the cold, snowy night of December 24, 1985, lights were strung, inns were full with thirsty Pandarens, and much more. It was looking like Christmas. It was only a day away, after all. In the hospital, though, 2 Pandarens sat there. One of them was laying in a bed, preparing to give birth to twins. Suddenly, a baby, who would come to be known as Gioh, came flying out of the Female Pandaren and landed in his crib. A second later, his twin brother, Jioh, flew out of his mother and landed in his crib. The doctors said the babies would be ready to take home in time for Christmas. Childhood and Early Adulthood Jioh and Gioh were always good in life. In school, they were popular, but kind, kids. There were very intelligent. After several years in school, the twins were done. On December 25, 2012, they celebrated their last Christmas on the Wandering Isle. They would enroll in the Shang Xi Academy the next day. Training In The Shang Xi Academy When they arrived at the academy, they were approached by the wise and old Shang Xi, a legendary Pandaren who had been training Pandarens for 3 generations. "You must choose your path, boys," Master Shang Xi said. "It will be permanent." The twins both nodded. "I will be a Monk," said Gioh. "And I will be a Warrior," said Jioh. Jioh retrieved a blade, and Gioh retrieved a staff. "Now, complete my trials, and you shall be excellent defenders of this world," Shang Xi said. Obtaining The Elemental Spirits Gioh and Jioh had to obtain the 4 elemental spirits. They did so in about an hour with the help of Ji Firepaw and Aysa Cloudsinger. They needed to heal a wound in Shen-zin-su. Master Shang Xi's Departure Master Shang Xi took the twins to the Wood of Staves. They slew a Stone Quillen and then traveled on. They completed a few tasks for Master Shang Xi. Shang Xi said the twins made him proud, and that the fate of the island was now in their hands. That they must save Shen-zin-su. And with that, Shang Xi planted his staff into the ground and imbued his spirit within the staff. Leaves began to sprout, as eventually the staff would become a giant tree just like the others in the woods. They then got on Master Shang Xi's Hot Air Balloon with Ji, Aysa, and Jojo. Finding Shen-Zin-Su's Wound When Aysa spoke to Shen-Zin-Su about his wound, he said there was a thorn in his side. Ji was confused. How could a tiny thorn hurt a giant sea turtle? Then they realized it wasn't a thorn, but felt like one. A giant Alliance Airship had crashed into Shen-Zin-Su and split in half, creating a gaping wound. They immediately returned to the temple and prepared to open a gate into the Forbidden Forest to save the turtle. Saving Shen-Zin-Su Working with the Horde and Alliance, the Pandarens battled monstrosities to save the turtle. Ji blew up the Alliance Airship, revealing the gaping wound. Alliance and Horde healers then healed the wound while soldiers and Pandarens fought monstrosities. The wound then closed and trees sprouted. As the Horde and Alliance prepared to battle, Ji, Aysa, Jojo, Jioh, and Gioh took Yak Carts back to the temple. Going Huojin Master Shang Xi's Spirit was at the temple to greet them, and he was proud. Aysa and Jojo decided to take the Tushui to Stormwind as new allies of the Alliance. Ji decided to take the Huojin with the Horde. Jioh and Gioh then had to choose with path they wanted. They chose Huojin. They set off in one of Master Shang Xi's Balloons for Orgrimmar, where their strength was tested by Garrosh Hellscream, Warchief of the Horde. Assassination Attempts December 27, 2012, King Varian heard that the rest of the Huojin who hadn't joined the Horde had just joined the Horde. He was angry. He was informed their leader was Ji Firepaw. Varian contacted the SI:7, the Alliance's most trained spies and assassins, to assassinate key members of the Huojin. When Aysa confronted Varian and tried to stop him, he just ignored her. She jumped in front of Varian, but he just batted her away. Jioh was in the garden next to the Huojin Camp in Orgrimmar, harvesting vegetables when he suddenly heard a scream. He came running to the camp and saw a Huojin Monk dead, a knife in his back. Then he saw an assassin. He stabbed the assassin in the chest with his sword. He removed the hood and saw the assassin was a human. "Alliance!" he shouted. All the Huojin grabbed their weapons and armor and prepared for battle. Orcs and Trolls came running in too. Then hundreds of SI:7 Agents faded out of stealth and began attacking the Horde. Ji fought a tough agent. Another agent leaped at Ji, but Jioh smacked him in the head with his shield made of jade. The Horde were beginning to come overrun. An Orc got on his worg and quickly rode to Grommash Hold. When Garrosh here about the news, he was furious. "Alliance pests in my city?!" he bellowed. Not only was he made that Alliance had infiltrated Orgrimmar, but was afraid that the Huojin may leave the Horde thinking that they had poor security. Garrosh himself and several of his Kor'Kron Orcs rode on their worgs to the Huojin Camp where the battle raged on. Jioh shoved an agent into the water and held him under so he drowned when he saw Garrosh come. To make sure the agent was dead, Jioh stabbed him and then ran back to the main part of the camp. The lead agent, a tall human, charged at Ji. Ji was unprepared, so the agent stabbed him in the side. Ji grabbed his side and lay on the ground, too weak to fight. Some of the Pandaren Shamans, Priests, and Monks carried Ji away to heal him. Jioh lunged at the lead agent and batted at him with his Jade Shield. Blood ran down the agent's face. Jioh then tripped the agent. When the agent got up, Jioh cut him across the eye and jaw with his sword. He then bashed the agent with his Jade Shield and stabbed him. The SI:7 Agents remaining retreated to Strowmind. Jioh and Gioh visited Ji in the tent. The Mistweaver Monk there said that Ji would be just fine. Ji then woke up. "You know," Jioh said. "I don't think the Tushui were part of it. There were no Pandaren Agents and I have a feeling Aysa tried to stop whoever told those assassins to come here." Ji just nodded and then lay back down.